


when you love someone

by rockyults



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Airport Reunion, Fluff, M/M, crying but it’s not sad ??, just a random thing I wrote, minhyuk and dongmin reunion, more of my favourite ship, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyults/pseuds/rockyults
Summary: in which dongmin and minhyuk have an airport reunion





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more dongmin and minhyuk ! It’s just something I conjured up when I was craving some good fluff , enjoy !

dongmin tapped his foot against the dirty floor restlessly, standing among the crowd of people that were also waiting for their loved ones. he couldn’t help but to keep pulling out his phone to check the time, and read over the last text that minhyuk had sent him. the pixels reading that minhyuk had gotten on the plane and he’d be back in dongmin’s arms in a mere few hours.   
minhyuk had gone for a little more than a week, a trip with his family over a break in schedules. while, dongmin resided in korea with his own family. it was rare that the couple had to be away from each other -especially for that long- so the best way to make due was to video chat with each other every night.   
so, they made time to get comfortable in their beds, sleepily sharing the events of their days until one of them fell asleep. to which the other would fall asleep to the other’s breathing -leaving the call to only end when a phone battery inevitably died- pretending they were in the same bed.   
it was truly heartbreaking for them to be away from each other, their support system, comfort and shelter. but now, minhyuk was finally coming back home, coming back to dongmin. and now that the plane had landed, dongmin couldn’t help but to pace as he waited for the love of his life to walk out those sliding glass doors.   
he didn’t know if he looked as anxious as he felt, but when the passengers started leaving the plane, his heart raced in anticipation. the fact that he would be able to feel minhyuk physically there again, making him more impatient. he felt like he’d been waiting for ages, watching strangers file through and greet their families, making dongmin wish harder to wrap his arms around minhyuk’s small waist for as long as possible.   
then, time stopped when a voice of pure sugar called out “hyung!”  
dongmin’s head turned instantly to the familiar sound. and there he saw minhyuk, sleepy eyes, messy hair and wearing over sized pyjamas that had previously been owned by dongmin. despite his apparent fatigue, he ran to dongmin at full speed, dropping his suitcase a few feet in front of where his boyfriend stood.   
the second minhyuk was near enough, reaching out for dongmin, the older grabbed his thighs, lifting minhyuk to wrap his legs around his torso to meet in a koala like hug.  
dongmin sighed, burying his nose into minhyuk’s hair, his baby was finally in his arms again. he squeezed minhyuk closer to him as he buried himself into dongmin, rubbing his palm up and down the younger’s back.  
dongmin could feel the tears streaming down minhyuk’s face, that was tucked into his neck. hugging close to each other, the younger mumbled out “I missed you so much.”   
“I missed you too, honey.” dongmin sighed, breathing in minhyuk’s scent, the familiar smell of strawberries making him feel complete again.  
the couple stayed like this for a few moments, relishing the moment while they shared tears of relief. holding each other close to make up for the previous lack of contact.   
when dongmin had lowered minhyuk to the floor wiping his tear stained cheeks, and pushing his grey-blonde behind his ears. minhyuk blushed, melding into dongmin as he was drawn in by the waist. they stared into each other’s eyes, which were made of galaxies, stars and things that were other worldly, they finally pressed their lips to each other’s, something they had waited to do for weeks.   
normally, the two didn’t kiss out in public, only small forms of affection were done in the limelight of other people and fans. but now, neither couldn’t hold themselves back and didn’t care about the looks that anyone else gave them.   
the kiss was soft and sweet - short as they were conscious of where they were. but still, it reminded them of familiar feelings and tastes, the sense of home fully settling in now.  
“they’re so gross.” sanha mumbled to his other hyungs, cringing slightly as they waited behind dongmin to greet minhyuk as well.   
“I think they’re cute.” jinwoo sighed as the group watched as dongmin twirled the younger, pecking his lips more with a blinding smile.   
sanha continued to cringe but, he did have to admit, that yeah, they were pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ,, feel free to leave any questions/comments :))


End file.
